


(podfic of) Fuck-you Money

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blogging, Humor, Kidfic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, personal finance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reading of jedusaur's story.</p><p>Author summary : </p><p>    What the hell kind of porn name is “Destitute Daddy,” anyway? Out of morbid curiosity, Derek grabs the computer again and types it into the search bar, because revisiting last night’s poor life decisions is always a stellar plan.</p><p>    (or: the personal-finance-blogging AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Fuck-you Money

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fuck-You Money](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586984) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> Thank you to Vorvayne for the generous beta, and to jedusaur for the BP and the amazing lovely work, as always. <3

cover by anatsuno

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

**MP3:** [17MB (MP3)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o5b01606e6cpvhd/F*ck-you+money.mp3) | **M4B:** [19MB (M4B)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6jqndd4qb9r5bf6/F*ck-you+money.m4b)  
**Duration:** 46:20mn   
---|---


End file.
